Flowers
by ArcherHana
Summary: Yachiru meets a very strange being... Or not?


Again, my many thanks to Masquerading as Quality!

* * *

Yachiru became strangely quiet when she sat down beside it – a bit like with Re-chan, she became very calm and even a bit polite, too. She continued staring at the kneeling form. She didn't even bother hiding her obvious interest. It didn't seem to mind. But then again, It hadn't greeted her, but it was impossible not to notice her when she had noisily ran towards it.

Maybe this one had a handicap? Though the rest she'd met all seemed normal – well, as normal as this situation could get. But weird things could happen. That golden butterfly for one.

She noticed it straightening. It didn't speed away - lucky her! - but slowly glided, so Yachiru hopped up and followed, feet plopping on the grass where it only brushed the top. She wanted to walk beside it, but wasn't sure whether it would like that.

Yachiru noticed it slowing down and followed suit. When it halted, Yachiru stopped too, but she made sure to stay a few steps behind it.

It turned and seemed to stare at Yachiru. She stared back, confused, head tilting to the side. Slowly, it raised a hand and beckoned her to come closer. Yachiru walked closer, though still didn't dare to walk so close she could pull at the green cloak. It nodded slightly and continued to float away. Yachiru smiled and continued walking beside it.

Yachiru liked this. Underneath the silence and distance, she felt gentleness and serenity. It wouldn't harm her, even if Yachiru suspected this mask could slip to a much stronger and aggressive stance. Yachiru grinned, though a little sad she'd already eaten the last candies in her pockets. She couldn't taste the sugary sweet flavor in her mouth, that much time had passed. She wanted to share some with it.

It folded its hands into its cloak gracefully, just like Re-chan. Then it walked off the path into the flowers and grass. Yachiru frowned, but she followed it anyway and this time stepped closer to the other – just a few small steps. It seemed to enjoy the nature.

It bent down, and one arm raised towards the flowers and gently brushed them. It slowly traveled to a bright, purple flower – the color reminded her of the color on the inner side of Ken-chan's haori. The hand caressed it for a moment before it gently plucked it. Yachiru eyes widened. She was fascinated by the grace and gentleness, so easily done.

It turned towards her and bent down again. Gracefully, it presented the frail flower to her. Her eyes widened even more, this time in happiness. She grinned widely.

Yachiru tried to to return the chivalrous gesture, and slowly grasped the flower.

"Thank you!"

The cloak brushed against her shoulder. It straightened and slowly glided to the pain path, arms folding in cloak again.

Yachiru quickly followed it with a happy skip in her walk. Yachiru noticed it turned to eye her for a moment before turning the head on the road. Yachiru thought she heard a soft hum – a bit like that really big manta, but a lot softer. It sounded content. And also a bit amused?

Yachiru occasionally brushed against the ends of the folds of the arms, but it didn't seem to mind, and it peacefully continued its journey. Yachiru continued to play with the flower, blowed on the petals, watched the wind play with it and inhaled the fresh scent now and then.

Yachiru noticed its stance changing into a more alert, anticipatory one. It also quickened its pace. Yachiru glanced around and then saw Re-chan. She was carrying a basket filled with flowers and herbs. Yachiru grinned widely.

"Re-chan!"

Re-chan turned around. Yachiru waved enthusiastically. Re-chan smiled, and subtly waved back. Yachiru sprinted towards her, in her excitement she'd forgetten the silent, but soothing presence brushing against her. It must had floated closer to Re-chan, too.

"Look, look!" She stretched her arms towards Re-chan. Her hands carefully cupped the flower. Re-chan bent down slightly to inspect the flower, then glanced back up at Yachiru.

"It's very beautiful."

"Yeah! This person gave it to me!" Yachiru waved at the silent presence lingering behind her.

"Did she now?"

Re-chan seemed to glance over her head with an amused glint in her eyes. Yachiru turned her head and noticed it – or was it a she? – wasn't looking at them any more. She also saw that the hands hid themselves less gracefully in the large cloak. It was a bit strange.

Re-chan turned her attention to the basket hanging around her forearm. She shuffled the contents. "I have a present for you, too."

She plucked out a flower, a lilac one. Just as the previous present, Re-chan bent down and gracefully presented it to Yachiru. Yachiru squealed and tried again to carefully grasp it. She gave Re-chan a huge grin.

"Thank you, Re-chan!" She smiled softly at her before straightening and glanced at the cloaked person. It – no...she, Yachiru still had difficulty with this fact... – turned slightly so that the hood of her cloak completely masked her face.

"Look!" Yachiru jogged towards her, and showed both flowers, one in each hand. The hood glanced down – at least Yachiru thought it did – then at Yachiru. She nodded slightly at her.

Yachiru felt a hand on her shoulder and the braid brushing against her back. The green hood glanced up again, then away. Yachiru's grin fell and she glanced up at Re-chan before returning to look at the other. She seemed sad and... jealous?

She heard a soft giggle from Re-chan. Yachiru was surprised – she had never heard Re-chan giggle before. Re-chan glided towards the strange being, stopped right in front of her, and waited for her to face her.

A moment of silence. Then, something dawned on Yachiru. She eyed the cloak, the familiar color, that hum, the graceful and soothing presence.

Yachiru suspected they were wordlessly communicating, or talking through their minds. Then, Re-chan gently moved her hand towards the large folds, resting her fingers where a hand should be. But when she didn't move, Re-chan glanced back, a bit surprised, but then widened her smile. It was the soft, content smile she would also show to Yachiru sometimes. She offered the basket to her. She unwove her hands and gently gripped the basket.

This time, when Re-chan moved, the other silently followed. Re-chan rested a hand on Yachiru's shoulder. Yachiru grinned widely, feeling her haori caressing her.

"Shall we go?"

Yachiru nodded, feeling very content. She'd finally met Re-chan's weapon. She only needed to see one more – the Grandpa's, but she suspected she would never see. Or maybe she'd already felt it. The temperature did rise from time to time.

Oh, and Ken-chan's, too, of course.


End file.
